Buga-BOO!
by Melllama
Summary: What are Marinette and Adrien up to on Halloween? They're spending their time having fluffy interactions, it seems.


The nights had gotten colder as autumn had arrived, but a cool weather didn't stop Ladybug and Chat Noir from doing their job. After completing their night patrol the two superheros were sitting on a blue rooftop watching the streets of Paris be lively. People were probably shopping for their Halloween costumes, it was tomorrow after all.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Ladybug asked and glanced at Chat Noir.

"Is my Lady finally asking me out?" Chat grinned.

"In your dreams," Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I was just asking because it's Halloween tomorrow, but I forgot you'll obviously go trick-or-treating with the rest of the kids."

Chat laughed. "Ah, Halloween. The _one_ night when you're not my Bugaboo."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're my Buga-BOO!"

Ladybug unwillingly cracked a smile. "Whatever, Chat. I have to get going now, have a nice Halloween."

Ladybug took off and Chat knew he had to get back home aswell. He did actually have plans for the next day and needed to check if the costume he ordered online fit him.

"Sooo... How are the costumes?" Alya asked. The party at Alya's place would start at 8 p.m., so they still had plenty of time to figure everything out.

"I worked on them all night," Marinette said. "But there's still a couple of stuff I need to fix."

Alya walked over to the Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes and almost jumped from of excitement: "Are you kidding me, Mari? These look perfect!"

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette smiled. "I hope you don't have a hard time choosing one of them."

"Uhh, about that..." Alya started. "I don't actually have anybody to give the other costume to, 'cos I was thinking that - "

Marinette stared at Alya. "Alya, I'm not going as Ladybug _nor_ am I going as Chat Noir. I was supposed to make myself a fairy costume, remember!?"

"I know I said I had a friend to match with, but that friend was always you," Alya said. "And you don't need to make a fairy costume anymore."

"Why didn't you ask Nino to match with you?"

"I did, but he wanted to be a glow-in-the-dark skeleton." Alya looked at Marinette. "Please?"

They stood there for a moment, but after a few seconds Marinette gave in and sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll be your partner."

"Yes, thank you so much!" Alya pulled Marinette into a tight hug. "I wanna be Ladybug!"

 _Oh God._

Everything was ready, now they just waited for the guests to arrive. Except for Nino, he was early to eat as many candies as he could.

"Mari, it's fine. You don't even look like Chat Noir, you're more like a sexy cat," Alya said in her detailed Ladybug costume.

"That's honestly worse," Marinette blushed. "I'll be too embarrassed to even look at Adrien."

"But that's how it always is," Alya teased.

The guests started coming in and Marinette escaped to the kitchen. There she could drink her soda in peace without worrying about Adrien. Marinette took a deep breath. The ears she had made did look kind of good on her, but that was about it. She felt weird in her short skirt and black top, but that's what Alya had asked her to make so she had tried to do her best. She was glad that after this party she would never have to wear these clothes again.

"Hi, Marinette," somebody said. Marinette turned her head and mentally slapped herself. Why had she let herself get lost in her thoughts?

"Cool costume," Adrien said and looked away. He looked a bit flustered, and Marinette could feel herself blush.

"Th-thank y-you... I'm m-matching with Alya."

"Alya was dressed as Ladybug. Wait..." Adrien looked surprised. "Are you Chat Noir?"

"Yeah... Supposed to be, a-anyway." Marinette touched her hair.

Adrien looked really excited now. "That's so cool! I didn't know you were a Chat Noir fan."

"He's pretty cool, I guess," Marinette showed a small smile.

Adrien smiled aswell. "So how do you like my costume?"

Only now Marinette noticed what Adrien was wearing. Merlin. _What a dork._ A cute dork, that is.

"A wizard? Very original," Marinette grinned. She was taken aback by her own flirtiness. Where did that come from? Her face got redder but she tried to pretend she didn't notice.

"Says the cat," Adrien laughed. He didn't expect that kind of comment from Marinette, but he happily went along with it.

 _This is actually going pretty well. Quick, say something clever, say something clever!_

"Meow."

 _FUCK._


End file.
